ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Signet
de:Siegel Signet is a a beneficial Status Effect that allows the acquisition of Conquest Points and Crystals from defeated enemies that grant Experience Points. The Signet effect can be obtained from any Conquest Overseer from your nation of Allegiance, and Jeuno Conquest Overseers, who (being neutral) will provide Signet to any adventurer. :The application of the Signet, Sanction, Sigil, and Ionis effects are mutually exclusive and will overwrite each other. Signet Effects While in a Conquest region with the Signet effect active, the following will occur: * Defeating an enemy that grants Experience Points (Incredibly Easy Prey or higher), will earn the player Conquest Points amounting to 10-20% of the Experience Points received, depending on the region modifier. *Earning experience points by defeating enemies will increase the conquest standing in the region of the adventurer's nation of allegiance. *When defeating an enemy that grants a player Experience Points, there is a chance that an elemental Crystal will drop from that enemy. When in a party with other members who also have Signet active, there is a chance that additional crystals can drop. **Crystals will not drop from enemies in a region that is under Beastmen control. Signet is one of the few beneficial Status Effects that cannot be removed by the player; once applied, you must wait until the Signet effect expires on its own, or override it with another effect. *Signet is able to be overwritten by itself, resetting its duration. Signet Effect Duration The duration of Signet's effect is calculated using your Rank, added to your nation's current position in the Conquest. The resulting total dictates the effect's duration in Earth hours. As of the 05/09/11 update, there is now an extra three hours added to Signet duration (to a maximum of 16 hours). :For example, a citizen of San d'Oria with a Rank of 5. San d'Oria is currently third place in the Conquest; therefore, 5 + 3 + 3 = 11. The player's Signet will last a total of eleven hours. Signet Bonuses The following bonuses are available with the Signet effect: *Increased Healing HP *No TP loss while resting *Bonus experience earned in smaller parties *Increased defense and evasion against attacks from your auto-attack target (Even Match or weaker) *MP Regeneration while under 50% of your total MP. Increased HP Recovered While Healing (hHP) The initial value for HP Recovered While Healing (based on the character's level), as well as the incremental jumps in hHP (based on the character's maximum HP), will be increased. This change will improve hHP in a similar fashion to the bonus granted to MP Recovered While Healing (hMP) by the Clear Mind job trait. *Initial HP recovered is calculated as 10 + 3 * floor( level / 10 ) *Incremental HP recovered is calculated as 1 + floor( max HP / 300), capping at 5 with maximum HP at 1200 or higher. No TP loss while resting While this bonus is in effect, TP will not be lost while resting. This will allow players to rest fully for their next battle while still maintaining the store of TP they gained from their previous opponent. Bonus experience in small groups The amount of experience earned while in smaller parties will be increased. This bonus will be applied on the following scale: center *25% bonus for parties of 2 players *22.2% bonus for parties of 3 players *12.5% bonus for parties of 4 players *5.4% bonus for parties of 5 players The experience earned for defeating special monsters will remain unaffected and the bonus does not apply to level capped areas. Increased defense and evasion Players will gain a bonus to their defense and evasion against their auto-attack target. This bonus only applies to attacks from an opponent who you are auto-attacking with a drawn weapon and checks as Even Match or weaker. There is no effect against attacks from other sources, including links. *These bonuses do not apply during Ballista, or other Player vs. Player (PvP) events. Obtaining a Signet Effect Any Conquest Overseer from your nation, or Jeuno will grant a Signet effect. In regions under a nation's control, the NPCs at outposts will grant Signet to those of the controlling nation. Allied nations will also grant each other signet at outposts. Signet Staves The following items carry a Signet Enchantment that can grant or renew a Signet effect: *Bastok: Republic Signet Staff *San d'Oria: Kingdom Signet Staff *Windurst: Federation Signet Staff If you are Rank 10 in the nation of your current allegiance, you may purchase your nation's staff with 5000 Conquest Points from one of your nation's Conquest Overseers. They may also be purchased from player bazaars. *The Signet effect gained from the staves will overwrite Sanction, Sigil and Ionis effects. *The Signet effect gained from the staves lasts five hours. *The caster can only grant Signet in Conquest areas. *The caster can only grant Signet to players whose nationality is the same as that indicated on the staff. *The caster can only grant Signet to players in their party. category:Status Effects Category:Conquest